


Morning Banter

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Aedexus: the Realm [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Just two gays chilling in the sun, M/M, Nostalgia, Nostalgic gays, Original Fantasy, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Segment 2.The weather brings back some fond memories.
Relationships: Eosrar/Adolowens
Series: Aedexus: the Realm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631941





	Morning Banter

Eosrar raised an arm to feel the way that the wind swam through the sky. The sun was climbing its way up, and he squinted as he peered up at it from where he lay on the ground. The familiar smell of grass and the sun-kissed earth brought back thoughts of older times.

“Good morning, love,” came a low, sleepy voice. 

Eosrar beamed up at Adolowens. “Mornin’. Join me?”

“What brought you out here today?” said the half elf as he made himself comfortable beside Eosrar. “You’re usually fixing breakfast at this hour.”

“I was thinking.”

“That’s rare,” Adolowens retorted with a huff of laughter. “Ow! Alright, maybe I deserved that.” The two exchanged playful grins before Adolowens broke the short silence. “Care to share?”

Eosrar hummed in thought and flicked a fly from his knee before giving an answer. “I was thinking back to when we first met, actually.”

“Oh, really?” Adolowens raised his eyebrows. “Feeling nostalgic, then?”

“This sort of weather always does that to me,” said the adventurer before smiling peacefully. “Do you remember that day?”

“The day we first met? Of course I do. Ah, let’s see,” Adolowens tapped his chin. “I was attempting to herd my father’s pigs for the first time on my own and they escaped. I was running down the road…” 

“Yes, and making quite a fool of yourself as you yelled yourself crazy,” Eosrar remembered fondly, shaking his head as a smile played at his lips. 

Adolowens ran a hand through the dry dirt, watching the bigger pieces crumble between his fingers. He vaguely noted that unless rain came soon, it would become hard and useless. “I was lucky that you just happened to be in town to help me round them up.” 

“ _ You’re _ lucky that I found it in my gracious heart to bestow a helping hand upon the poor farmer,” Eosrar said with an impish scoff. 

Adolowens rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that sass, boy.” He poked Eosrar’s shoulder in emphasis.

Eosrar waved the other man’s hand away, too relaxed to bother with a scuffle. “We were so young. I can’t believe I’ve stuck around with you for so long.”

“You know you love me, darling.”

Eosrar sat up and offered a hand to his partner. “Just as you love me?”

“I’ve always loved you,” Adolowens said while taking Eosrar’s hand. The two of them stood. 

“You’re such a sap,” Eosrar said with a chuckle. “Come, I should fix some breakfast. Any longer dwelling in our memories and Jon would likely sulk himself to death.”

“I swear that mutt eats twice as much as we ever do,” commented Adolowens, letting Eosrar pull him back inside their cottage. And just like that, they were back in the present: Eosrar cooking eggs with buttered toast for a morning meal and Adolowens giving their dog some well-deserved affection. 


End file.
